The Problem With Jack
by LadyGuilt
Summary: "The problem with Jack was that he was deeply, completely, irrevocably in love with Kim." - When Erica Straffman offers to help Taylor get Jack, she decides to find out Erica's real intentions, what's holding Jack back from moving their relationship to the next level and why all seem to go back to the mysterious "K."... [Mild Taylor/Jack. Full on KICK.]
1. The Favor

**Disclaimer**: I'm not in any way shape or form affiliated with_ Kickin' It, Disney Channel XD, It's a Laugh Production, Poor Soul Production_ or the actors who portrait the characters. No money was gained in the making and/or distribution of this story. Characters, events and places are completely fictitious. Any similarities with a real life person, event or place is completely coincidental.

**AN**: This story had not been beta read. English is not my first language. I apologize for all mistakes in spelling and grammar. I'm currently in the market for a Beta Reader, if interested please contact me.

There are five chapters for this story, and it's actually completed. I will be posting once a week, for as long as my schedule permits.

And yes, Kim will be on this story! Just wait for her big return. ;)

**Key episodes**: Wasabi Warriors. Wax on Wax off. Jack Stands Alone. Fawlty Temple. Wasabi Forever. Nerd With a Cape. Invasion of the Ghost Pirates.

Without further ado,

Read, _Enjoy_ and **Review**.

* * *

**The Problem with Jack**

_Chapter One: The Favor_

~o~

* * *

The moment I saw Erica came in, I knew I was in trouble. It's not like I don't like the girl. Since I first came into Seaford High, she had been nothing but nice to me. I wouldn't go as far as call us friends, but I have to admit that if Erica hadn't taken a special interest in me, I wouldn't had have half an easy time like I did making the transition from Swathmore Academy to public school. Still, there was something about her that gave me pause, stopped me from actually calling the girl my friend. Maybe it was simply self preservation. I recognized the kind of girl she was, having been exposed to Claire at my old school.

Despite my misgivings about her, I was grateful for all the help Erica had given me, which is why I try to always be nice to her. "Hey, Erica, you are early." I said, starting to make her usual smoothie. We saw each other outside of school more often than not at the _Wasabi Warrior Academy_. I worked the smoothie bar – a sweet part time job that gets me twenty bucks an hour! – and she comes in three times a week to pick up her younger brother from his karate lessons. As far as I knew, the boy used to be a Black Dragon, like many of his classmates, but had switched to the newer, more upscale Academy.

"Hello, darling." She leaned in over the bar and kissed my cheek, her signature _Bombshell_ perfume from _Victoria's Secrets_, making me nose twitch. "Thought I could come early. Catch the show." She gave me a slow, devious smile I didn't trust, but knew for a fact could turn boys into a puddle of pure lust.

Shaking my head, I slide her smoothie into the bar. "What show?"

Taking the drink, she turned around, her back resting against the wooden bar, her eyes falling on the boys lifting weights a few feet away from us. "Why, that of course." She said turning her head towards me for a moment and winked, before shifting her gaze towards Jack and two other older guys. "He is sure pretty to look at." She murmured, nibbling on her straw.

I bit my lip to stop myself from saying something that later might come back to bite me in the ass. I know it was silly. I had absolutely no rights to be annoyed – or worse jealous – of Erica's appreciation of Jack. He and I were not together, we are only friends and dammit, Erica _was_ right: Jack sure was something nice to look at.

The problem was, that I was pretty sure my feelings from Jack were beyond the 'Hey stand still while I picture you naked' kinda way. I'm not an idiot, I know I had been attracted to Jack even when I thought him to be nothing more than an annoying bully with a nice body. My early fantasies might have involved cutting off his hair until he was as bald as my uncle Dwayne and running him over with my dad's car, but once we reached an understanding and become friends, they had quickly changed into something else, something serious. I know myself well enough to recognized, even accept, that I was slowly, but surely, falling in love with the young Sensei.

Sometimes, I fear Erica might have the ability to read minds, and as she turned once more towards me that inkling only increased. "So what's the deal between you and Jack?" She asked me, her big dark eyes pinning me in place.

"What do you mean?" Hopefully, I managed to keep what I was feeling and thinking out of my face.

"Oh come on, Taylor. I saw you two the other day." Erica said. She smiled again, but somehow it didn't softened her features any. "Serious flirting going on. Both sides." Whether there was genuine or fabricated, there was some admiration on her voice. Like I had managed to pulled a feat no one had before. "So, are you two together?"

Though I knew better, I can't help but sigh and gave in. After so many months trying to ignore what I was feeling, it was a big relief to finally being able to talk about Jack with someone. "No, we are not together." I said, leaning slightly over the counter of the bar, my voice lowering, not wanting anyone to overheard us. "But you are right, we have been flirting back and forth for months. It's driving me crazy. In a good way."

Erica smiled like I just answered all of her prayers. "You know what you have to do?" She asked me, but continued without waiting for an answer, "You need to ask him to the dance."

Surprised, I couldn't do anything more than look at her. "Huh?" How eloquent of me.

Erica rolled her eyes, and patted my arm. "Darling, up coming dance. Two weeks from now. Sadie Hawkins Dance. Is only all everyone had been talking about since it was announced." I nodded at her, I remembered now. It was all _Erica_ had been talking about. Her newest pet project. "I know he had said no to every girl who had asked him so far. But going by what I saw and what you just said, Jack would say yes to you."

I chewed on my lower lip, sending a fleeting look at Jack. "I can't." I said, shaking my head quickly. "If it was someone else..." I let the sentence trail off. I wasn't a ninny, I usually go after what I want and the rest be dammed, but Jack mattered to much and I was terrified of messing up whatever the heck we had.

"Look, you can either stop being a coward and ask him, or watch him go with someone else. Up to you." She stopped and turned when we heard the voices of a dozen little kids coming into the main room. The karate class was finally over. "I like you, so I'm going to give you a week."

"A week?" I asked, taking the money she gave me for the smoothie.

Nodding, Erica stepped away from the bar, waving over her shoulder at her younger brother. "One week, I'll make sure no one else asked him before that. But that's all the time I can give you. You don't get him by then, I might have to ask him out myself." She didn't say anything else, simply walked away, took her brother and left the academy.

I blew out a deep breath, feeling like I was just hit by a tornado. That was Erica alright, you either get on board with her or get trampled over. With a shake of my head, I turned to greet a new costumer, trying to ignore the deadline I was just given. Harder to ignore was Jack himself. That boy was everywhere.

_Taylor, you foolish girl, _I thought to myself, _what have you gotten yourself into?_

_~o~_

* * *

_~o~_

It should have been easy. Jack and I have known each other for months. Our rocky beginning had given way to a strong friendship, or so I like to think. Then, there was the attraction. I was no fool, I know I'm beautiful, and that's not me being conceited. Long, curly blonde hair, was my pride and joy, but the rest of me was nothing to sneeze at. I was tall and curvy, my deep blue – gray eyes were perhaps the thing I like best about my face, but I had plump pink lips, and strong jawbones that my grandma was especially pleased with for some reason. Boys had been admiring me since they first discovered girls, and Jack was no immune to my looks, though I like to think it was mostly my personality that made him take notice of me. Either way, I know Jack wanted me, nearly as much as I wanted him.

But things weren't easy, and that was the problem. Jack, karate prodigy, youngest Sensei in Seaford was all about control. He might lust after me, but he didn't seemed inclined to act on his hormones, which I supposed was part of his charm. There was something else, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. It was like he enjoying flirting with me, but had no intention of moving past that any time soon.

Briefly, I considered cornering Jack on the boy's shower – naked – and see how much his infuriating self control would last. But I let the thought go as soon as it came. I wanted more than just a physical fling with him. I wanted Jack to return my feelings.

I supposed it's human nature to want more than what they had. I knew for a fact that dozen of girls would kill to be where I was. To have Jack at least acknowledged that they were alive, and here I was, tying the boy up in a knot of lust and I wasn't happy because he didn't feel quite as much as I wanted him to.

Maybe I should take Erica's advice. Pressed the advantage I had and see where it lead to. At the end what do I have to lose?

"Taylor! Taylor!"

Shaking my head to clear my head from Jack, I grinned quickly at the tiny girl who was trying to catch my attention. She was young, about five years old, give or take. A dainty girl with blonde hair, brown eyes and a mischievous smile. She didn't do karate, but came into the dojo three times a week anyway. I knew she did ballet those days and Jack took care of her after her lessons were done for a couple of hours before one of her parents would show up to pick her up. I wasn't a hundred percent sure, but I think she might be a cousin of his, because not only did Jack worshiped the little girl, but it was hard to miss the affection between him and the girl's father.

"Princess Crawford!" I said with a smile, slipping a piece of candy from my apron. I stuck them just for her. I don't know what's the girl's first name. Everyone at the dojo just called her that. "How was dance class tonight?"

The little princess sent a fleeting look over her shoulders at Milton, satisfied that he wasn't watching her, she took the candy and unwrapped it quickly. That too was an old game. The nerd boy would moan and warned her about the dangers of too much sugar, then slip a bag of candy into her bag before she left for the night. "It was great!" She said in answer to my question, slipping the whole candy in her mouth. "We have a recital soon. I'm going to be a fairy!"

It was hard not to love that girl. "Really? Can I go? I would love to see you." I reached towards her, entwining a finger along one curled pigtail.

"Yesss." She said, looking very pleased with herself. She turned her head to the side then her eyes lighten up, like she had seen Santa coming into the dojo. Without so much as a goodbye to me, she jumped off the bar stool. "Jerrrrry!" Incredible fast, she ran towards him, jumping into his open arms.

"She sure is something." I whirled quickly around at Jack's voice. Hopefully, I didn't blush.

"Well, she does thinks she is a princess and this is her own little kingdom." I pointed out, but I was smiling.

Jack laughed, unaware of what that sound does to me, his eyes were on his best friend and the little girl. "I guess we do spoil her some. But well, she is the biggest piece we have of –

"Jack!" I was a bit put out that we have been interrupted, since I was curious about who the girl reminded them of, but since the interruption came in the form of the girl herself, it was hard to be mad. "Look, Jerry had magic beans! Look, look, look!" Still carrying her over his hip, Jerry brought the Princess towards the juice bar. Delight in her face, she opened her palm to show us the jelly beans Jerry had given her. "Lookkkkkk" She demanded once more.

Smoothly, I saw Jack take the girl from Jerry into his own arms, bickering back at forth with the girl whether the beans were magical or not. It was a simple, normal evening, I'm not sure why that scene stroke me so deeply. Made my heart practically melt. Funny how watching Jack being so tender with a five years old, made me feel more than watching his muscles ripple as he pumped weights.

I force my eyes away from them, trying to settle my pounding heart. One thing was admitting to myself that I was absolutely, no doubts about it, in love with someone, quite another was showing it to him, his young princess/ cousin and his best friend. No, I thought firmly, that was for me to savor for awhile.

A distraction came quickly in the form of a petite brunette girl I barely recognized from school. She stood from a moment on the doors of the dojo, her gaze scanning the main floor quickly until they found my little group. There was nervousness in her face, but after a moment it was gone, replaced by determination. She walked towards us quickly, her eyes pinning Jack in place. I knew then why she was there and I had to restrained the urge to throw the small towel I had to clean the counter in her face.

"Hello, Jack." She said, rudely ignoring Jerry, Princess Crawford and myself. I arched a brow, sharing a look with Jerry. He at least, looked amused. Our tiny princess was glaring at the girl, like she too, knew why she was there and was having none of it. She locked her arms around Jack's neck, resting her tiny head on his shoulders. I understood the clear message of '_Back off, he is mine!"_ and had to swallow a small snicker.

"Hey," Jack gave the girl a small, polite smile, and shifted Princess Crawford's weight, so he wouldn't drop her.

"Listen, I was wondering if you – " She stopped mid sentence, her text alert chiming in on that moment, she gave Jack an embarrassed smile, but took her phone out. I saw the light go out of her eyes, disappointment coming first, then annoyance and finally resignation. With a sigh, she slipped the phone once more on the pocket of her jeans. "Sorry, guess it doesn't matter anymore. I'll see you at school." She waved at Jack and ignoring the rest of us once more, walked away.

"What was that?" Asked Jerry, looking as the girl left the dojo, confusion on his face.

Jack, mirroring Jerry's expression simply shrugged. "No idea."

"Girls are crazy, man." Jerry said, but shrugged as well.

I didn't say anything, and when they changed the subject I was grateful. I couldn't be sure, not a hundred percent, but I had the suspicion that the text the girl had gotten had been from Erica, warning her not to ask Jack out. I got the feeling that the girl had not been the only one who had gotten that text, too.

Would she really had that much power? I wondered, only half listening to the conversation going on around me. Would a simply text from Erica stopped a girl – mid question – from asking Jack out? If that was the case, then Erica was far more powerful that I gave her credit for. Somehow, I was sure that that was not a good thing.

~o~

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

_AN (2):_ Thank you so much for reading. As always, questions, suggestions, opinions are more than welcome. If you wish to contact me you can do that here through a review, or sending me a PM. If you are on twitter my UN is iLadyGuilt. If you are in LiveJournal my url is ladyguilt . livejournal . com - Don't be afraid to contact me, as I love to make new friends.

This story is an exercise for me, as I mostly use first person point of view in Role Play. I would really appreciated to hear your thoughts about how the story reads in way of format. Which is better in your opinion? First person vs third person point of view which is my usual. Of course, general comments about the plot and characters are more than welcome! Constructive criticism is vital for me.

Thanks again for reading! Virtual chocolate chip cookies for everyone who reviews.

Until next week.

**LadyGuilt**


	2. Math Problems

**Disclaimer: **Neither Kickin' It, nor it's characters belong to me. I merely borrowed them without permission from time to time. No money was made in the making and / or distribution of this FanFiction. All similarities with a real person, place or event is completely coincidental.

**Warnings**: Strong language.

**Key Episodes**: Wasabi Warriors. Wax on, Wax off. Slip Down Memory Lane. Jack Stands Alone. Two Dates and a Funeral. Fawlty Temple. Return of Spyfall. Nerd With a Cape. Wasabi Forever. Invasion of The Ghost Pirates.

**AN: **First of all, I want to thank everyone who read, review and/ or message me about this story. It means the world to me, and I can't begin to explain how much I appreciated all the support.

One thing that seemed to predominate on the responses, was Princess Crawford. I totally loved the little girl, but as much as I would want to, I can't take credit for her. On Wax On, Wax off, Kim mentioned her sister, but since we never (to my knowledge) got the little girl's name, I gave her a nickname. And yes, all the warriors dot on her, because she reminds them of Kim. All of them misses Kim, not just Jack.

This chapter has not been beta read. I apologize for mistakes in spelling and grammar.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter, **I promise Kim's return is going to be pretty soon**. Now, Read, Review And ENJOY!

~o~

* * *

**The Problem With Jack**

_Chapter Two: Math Problems_

_~o~_

* * *

~o~

Two days after Erica's little visit at the Wasabi Warrior Academy, and I still hadn't asked Jack to the Sadie Hawkins dance. I wasn't sure I even should.

My suspicious about Erica's text were as strong as ever. Especially after witnessing several girls avoiding Jack altogether. That was strange. He never was one to seek out a girl and flirt – me being the only exception – but he would always be nice to all the girls who would sought him out to try their luck.

As far as I knew, neither Jack nor his friends had found anything unusual with the girls of Seaford High, and I wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or not. I was half tempted to go to them and bring up the subject, but I didn't. Jack, Jerry and Milton were above all, males. They wouldn't understand the complicated world of girls. Even if they have known Erica far longer that I have, they would be of no help to me on this matter.

Knowing that a girl's help was what I needed, I zeroed on Grace. She was on my year, and as far as I knew she used to be Captain of Cheer squad, two or three years ago. Though she was still a cheerleader, and thus right under Erica's domain, Grace kept to herself and to her own group of friends. Which to me means that she either wasn't as dumb as she looked and decided to stay away from Erica or Erica had found the girl too dull to include in her inner circle. Either way, I was feeling comfortable enough around her to pumped her for information without worrying it might get back to Erica.

I took my chance at math class, when our teacher was called outside. I was sitting right behind her, so I didn't need to do more than leaned in to get Grace's attention.

"Hey." I say, whispering. Thankfully, most of our classmates had taken advantage of being unsupervised for the moment to speak among themselves too, so I attracted no one else's attention but Grace's.

When she turned around on her chair to look at me, I got the impression that I wasn't the only one who had been waiting for a chance to speak. "I don't know if to be impress or feel sorry for you." She said, her voice low enough that only the two of us would heard.

"What are you talking about?"

"Erica seemed to have taken an special interest in you. I heard her talking in the bathroom a few days ago. One of her friends was talking about you. Your boots actually." She said casually, "Erica told her to shut it, that you were under her protection."

Somehow that bits of news didn't made me feel all warm and fuzzy. Go figure. "I don't need protection." I said, thankfully managing to keep my annoyance from showing. "I was wondering something. Did you get a text from Erica? About Jack?"

Now Grace rolled her eyes. "Did you get one too?" Her phone seemed to be on her hands in one second. She scrolled for the text and showed it to me. It was a simple, short and to the point: _Jack is off limit until further notice. Anyone who has any question, see me personally ~ ES. _The last bit sounded more like a threat than a friendly request. I handed Grace back her phone to see she was pouting. "I was mad for about five seconds." She confessed, slipping her phone back on her purse. "Until I realize that has been a mass text." She shrugged, like she was only a tiny bit sorry about not being able to ask Jack to the dance, but didn't matter to her much.

I considered for a moment, then confessed. "I didn't get that text." I said, and was regarded with a calculating look from Grace. _Now_ I would get somewhere. "She said – Erica – that she would do me a favor and hold every girl from getting to him before I did."

"Erica said that? Hmm." She looked at me with both awe and pity once more. "Did you ask him, then?" I shook my head. I could see the internal fight she had with herself for a brief second before she sighed. "Do it," she said simply.

"It's not like I don't want to. I just wondered if I should trust Erica's intentions."

Grace surprised me by letting out a quick laugh. "Only if you are stupid." She said, barely managing to hold onto her amusement. I must have look pitiful enough because she continued. "Look, you didn't hear this from me. Erica is crazy. Not the cool, hey let's party, kinda crazy. But the mean one. There was only one person who ever managed to keep her in check, and well, she is gone. So Erica pretty much runs the school now. You would have been better off if she never set eyes on you. As it is, you are pretty much fucked."

"Gee, thanks." I murmured.

"I'm not kidding. She doesn't do favors for free you know." Now, Grace gentled her voice, like she was truly sorry about my situation. "She only does stuff for others when she wants something in return."

"Do you think she wants Jack?" I couldn't see how telling me to ask Jack to the dance would get Erica the boy himself, but man, who knows what goes inside the mind of a crazy person?

Grace considered that for a moment then shook her head. "I doubt it. We all have had a bit of a crush on him at one point or another, I think. The boy is hot enough and more importantly he is like a Knight in shinning armor.

"When he moved to Seaford, we were all being bullied by Frank and the Black Dragons. Jack put a stop to that. So he is like every girl's dream guy. But it was just that: A dream. We knew Jack was off limits because," She paused then, and I was half tempted to poke her with my pencil. "It doesn't matter now. That's done too. Let's just say that if she ever felt that way about him, she moved on quickly when she saw he would never return her feelings. I think all of us did."

"He had been asked out a lot." I argued, truly confused.

"Well yeah, because for three years he was out of limits and now he isn't. But it mostly freshmen, or new girls like you, that don't know him like we do." Grace shrugged and continued with the original subject. If I hadn't been so desperate to figure Erica out, I might have made her go back to Jack and explain. "The thing with Erica is that she does favors for people for one of two reason. One, she wants that persona to become indebted to her. Don't kid yourself, she _will_ eventually call that favor in. Or, two, she is playing some kind of game and the person being given the favor is part of that game. Whether they know it or not."

I blinked, trying to understand what I was just told. "Yet, you told me to go ahead and ask Jack out."

"Because you don't say no to a favor from Erica. Turn your back on her, and your a done. No one would ever talk to you again, you will become an outcast. And if she was after playing some game," Grace shuddered. "Better, always better, to play along. It's not worth it. Going against her, I mean."

"That's sick." I said, truly repulsed.

Grace nodded. "She had been impossible to be near now that there is no one to keep her in check." She sighed, and rubbed my arm soothingly. "Look, I know she isn't trying anything against you. Ask Jack out. You like him, he likes you – which is surprising enough – and chances are she just wants you to feel like you owe her."

"And if she has a mind of playing games?"

"Then pray your place on that game is minimal. Whatever she intends for you, Taylor, will be easier than going against her. Believe me, it's nothing is worth getting between Erica and her ultimate goal."

~o~

* * *

~o~

After my conversation with Grace, I was sure of two things: One, the girl was truly scare of Erica and two, there was history between Jack and Erica. I wasn't sure what kind of history yet though, and that was a problem.

They seemed cordial enough on the hallways or when they saw each other at the Wasabi Warrior Academy. I would have pegged them for nothing more than casual acquaintances. Two people who simply go to the same school, where on the same year. But Grace's comments were still on the front of my mind:_ If she ever felt that way about him, she moved on quickly when she saw he would never return her feelings. I think all of us did_. And my favorite _For three years he was out of limits and now he isn't. _Just what in Bobby Wasabi's name did that meant?

Despite my confusion about Jack, my conversation with Grace gave me what I was after when it came to Erica. I wasn't happy with being thought of as a pawn, but after careful consideration I realized that she probably wanted the favor. My family might be going through some hard times now, but we still were considerate a powerful one within our small town. Money might be gone, but our connections were still good for the most part. Besides, as the new kid in school, and most of my friends being the Wasabi Warriors, - I failed to see how could I be of help in any sort of game. Satisfied with that, I figured I lost nothing with asking Jack out to the dance, and in fact had more to win.

Decision made, I found it I wasn't nervous at all. That was normal. I would take forever to make up my mind but once I did, I let nothing stand on my path.

I went to find him right after our last class let out. Thankfully Milton and Jerry weren't around. I might be sure he returned some of my feelings, but well, I was aware there was something holding him back too, which opened up the possibility he might say no. I didn't let myself dwell on that, I would know one way or the other soon enough.

"Hey, Jack!" I shouted to stop him from walking away. Our lockers were right to each other, so that was the perfect excuse. "I'm glad I caught you." I said, opening my locker and leaving my books inside it. "You have a date for the dance yet?" I gave him a bright smile, then close the locker, leaning against the metal frame.

He smiled, a true, charming smiled that turned my knees into goo. "Not yet. I was waiting to see if this girl I know would ask me." He leaned against his locker too, keeping his gaze on me. When you had Jack's whole attention you knew it. It was a thrilling experience, that never failed to affect me.

Flirting was a second language to us by now. "Do I know this girl?"

"I think you do, yes. She is a bit annoying, but I have grown quite found of her."

I tried not to blush, instead, I reached out, my fingers dancing over the skin of his arm. "Should I wish you good luck with her?"

He nodded, though there was humor on his eyes, "Please. I'm becoming quite concerned that she might not ask me after all."

"You, poor, poor, thing." I had to hold onto my own laughter, "I'm sure she will. Just hang in there."

I pat his cheek lightly, then turned to walk away. I only managed a few steps before he shouted at me: "I'll pick you up at seven!"

I turned my head, grinning at him over my shoulder. "Wear a tux!" And just like that, I got the boy of my dreams.

~o~

* * *

~o~

If this had been a movie, Jack and I would have been an item right after we agree to go to the dance together. Except that this was not a movie and we weren't together.

In fact, if it wasn't for a comment Jack made about not wearing a monkey suit the day after I asked him to the dance, I would have thought I imagined the whole thing. That's how little our relationship changed over the next few days. I still had hope though. I was pretty sure the dance would shift things around for us, the problem was that the closer then night of the dance came, the more I began to feel that the change wasn't going to be a good one.

"I want to go to your dance." I lifted my head from the page I was coloring to look at Princess Crawford. Her face was scrunched into sulky lines, her cheeks were tinted with purple, green and red lines from the water markers we were using.

"You can go when you are in high school, sprite." Jack said, flicking her nose with his finger.

"But I want to go now."

"You need a date." I said, trying not to giggle.

"Milton is my date." She said simply, looking imploringly into my eyes. I lost the battle with my laughter.

"Next time, Princess." Jack promised.

She pouted, but stopped asking to go. We went back to coloring but grew bored of the pages quickly, so we changed to Jack's hands and started drawing random shapes on it. He only rolled his eyes at us and continued doing his homework, and again, I could only melt at how much Jack adore that girl.

I was drawing a very rude symbol on his wrist when my eyes caught the bracelets he was wearing. They were quirky, with a new agey look to them. Leather bands that seemed well worn. I had seen him wear them often, but until now, I hadn't paid them much attention. I dropped my marker on the counter, picking at the bracelets. They were handmade, I was sure of that, and I would bet good money they were made by the same person, but I didn't recognized the artist, so he or she wouldn't be well known in the area.

"Jack." I had to repeat his name twice before he turned to look at me. "Where did you found this bracelets? They are really cool." One of them had three beads that I trace with my fingers. My eyes lifted to his when I read the inscription on them, he was watching me already, but then his eyes followed the movements of my hands, and something that might have been longing came into his gaze.

"They were a gift." He said simply. Closing the book, he dragged his arm away from Princess Crawford and myself, "Time to wash the colors away." He said, looking at the small girl. She sighed, but nodded. Giving me one last grin, he picked the girl up and walked away.

Alone at the juice bar, I put the caps back on the markers, frowning. Jack's reaction was troubling enough, but what really got me was the wonder of who had given him those bracelets.

_J+K _

What did that K stand for? I didn't recall any girl's whose named started with a K that was close friend of Jack's. That mattered enough for him to still wear those bracelets.

Who are you? I asked myself, but of course, there was no answer.

~o~

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

_AN(2_): I want to thank everyone once more for reading. Questions, suggestions, comments, are all welcome. Next chapter will be published next week, - God first.- Hope you all enjoy it, and don't forget to let me know what you all thought!

Want to contact me? You can do here via review and/ or PM. - My twitter is _iLadyGuilt _and I'm on Livejournal under LadyGuilt.

Virtual Cupcakes to everyone who reviews!

**LadyGuilt **


	3. The Game Plan

**Disclaimer**: Kickin' It does not belong to me. No money was gained on the making and/or distribution of this fanfiction. Event, places, and people are completely fictional. Any similarity with a real life event, place or person is completely coincidental.

**AN**: This story has not been beta read. English is not my first language, so I apologize for all errors in spelling and grammar.

I want to take this moment to thank everyone for the support you have given this story and myself. It truly means a lot to me.

For those who asked, I'm sorry but I can't update more than once a week. My work schedule is going to be pretty mess up for the next three months (hopefully it will settle sooner), so I hardly have free time. So far, I have managed to get Mondays free, so that's the time I'm using for posting. On the bright side, this story is actually completed, so writing and editing will not cause delay on the weekly schedule.

The second subject that keep coming up it's Kim. I love her, and I hope this chapter answer most of your questions. That's all I'm going to say about that. Long live KICK.

Now, I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to let me know what you thought of it!

_~O~_

* * *

**The Problem With Jack**

_Chapter Three: The Game Plan_

~O~

* * *

I tried to convinced myself that whomever K was, what she meant to Jack and why he still wore her mark, didn't matter. By the time the night of the dance came around and Jack picked me up at my house, I had almost succeed. Jack's reaction to me when he saw me for the first time that night had everything to do with it.

"Wow." He said, his eyes watching me intently. True to his words, he had not worn a suit, but he was wearing a blue dress shirt and navy pants. He looked both casual and elegant.

"Thank you," I smiled shyly at him. Deciding to give him a little thrill, a twirled around for him, showing him the backless part of the dress. He whistled. "You look pretty good yourself." I said with a grin, when I was face to face with him once more.

He grinned, and took my hand. "Sorry I was a bit late. There was some confusion with the limo."

I stared at Jack with shock, my mouth parting open. "You got us a limo?" Surprise and pleasure rushed inside of me.

Jack flushed pink, and shook his head. "Actually, I didn't. That was all Erica."

Dread clawed at my belly as he mentioned her, but I willed myself to keep from showing anything but curiosity on my face. "Erica?"

"She is going with Jerry. She insisted on picking us up, and Milton too."

"Very nice of her." I murmured.

Jack just snorted. "Very unlike her." He contradicted. "She even got a date from Milton." He shook his head, then grinned at me. "But hey, we got a free ride at a limo. Let's just enjoy ourselves."

I nodded, and followed him out. I wasn't about to allow Erica to get in the way of a great night. "Let's have the time of our lives." I said, taking Jack's hand on my own. He squeezed my hand in returned.

I've been the last one stop before the dance. Jerry and Erica as well as Milton and his date – a girl I was pretty sure was name Dona – were already inside the limo. The fact that they were all laughing, made me relax somewhat. Though I still mistrust Erica's motivation.

"Taylor, darling!" Erica drawled after Jack and I got in. "You look just fabulous!" I thought the compliment and the smile she gave me were honest. There was a glint in her eyes that might have been satisfaction. Just one look at it, and my guard was back up. After her initial greeting, she tilted her face toward the red head boy. "Milton, hun, give Taylor a coke." She turned once more towards me, raising the glass bottle she was drinking from, in a toast. "This limo package usually comes with Champagne and caviar, but us being underage they filled the cooler with Coca-Cola and Oreo instead. We win, if you ask me."

Chuckling, I take the open bottle that Milton offered me and smiled at him. "Thanks. You all look just great." I could play the game too, even if I wasn't sure what the hell we were playing at yet. "Excited about the dance?"

"Oh that we are." said Milton, sending a disbelieving look at his date. Obviously, he couldn't quite trust his good luck. "Especially now that we know Erica had a big surprise in store."

Alarms went off inside my head. Call it my spidey sense. "Surprise?" I asked her, but for once her face was showing nothing.

"Come on, Taylor. You don't really think I'm going to spoil the surprise for everyone, now do you?" She let out a quick, cheerful laugh, and leaned back against Jerry. "The only thing I will say, is that tonight is going to be an unforgettable night."

Knowing I wouldn't be able to get anything from her, I raised my bottle of Coca-cola towards her in toast. "I can't wait for the surprise then." I said, and though everyone else around us repeated the sentiment I could tell by the hard look Erica sent me she understood what I meant. I hadn't utter a hopeful statement, I had just issued her a challenged.

Well, points for me.

~O~

* * *

~O~

It took some doing, but I actually managed to do two things I thought would be impossible. I put Erica out of my mind and I got Jack on the dance floor.

Now, that was a pitiful sight.

"I'm making a fool of myself." He complained for the hundred time.

Truth was I wouldn't argued against that. "You are doing just fine." I lied, and by my laughter, I was sure he knew it too. "No one is watching us anyway." I said, hoping that would make him feel better.

"Maybe you should ask Jerry to dance." He offered, though he didn't sound put out at the thought. In fact he was looking rather hopeful.

I simply rolled my eyes. "I might later." For what I had seen, Jerry was an excellent dancer. So was I for that matter. It broke my dancer's heart to watched Jack. "But I rather stick with my date, if you don't mind." He grinned down and me, and I almost cheered aloud when the fun, upbeat song ended and a soft, slow one started. Not giving Jack time to find a way to get out of it, I stepped closer, wrapping my arms around him. "Now, this is dancing," I whispered in his ears, trying not to tremble as his body brushed against mine while we swayed in our place.

"Yeah, this is something alright." He agreed, his voice seemed deeper, huskier. I took a quick peek at his face and my breath caught in my throat. It was now or never. Without allowing myself time to back out, I stopped moving, bringing up my hands to cup his face and drew his lips to mine.

For an endless moment he kissed me back just a fiercely as I was kissing him. Months of teasing and flirting coming to its natural conclusion. I could feel my body straining to get closer, to end the small distance between us. Trembling with a desire more sharper and darker than I had ever felt before, I stepped closer, our bodies flushed against the other. For a moment, the intensity of the kiss only grew, his hands fisting tightly on my hips. Then, so sudden I had no time to brace myself, he dragged his mouth away from mine, cursing softly under his breath.

"Jack," I breathed his name more than said it. Still off balance from the kiss, I tried to reach towards him, confusion filling my eyes. "Are you okay?"

For a moment, Jack seemed frozen in place, then he shook his head. "Taylor," He said, regret on both his voice and his eyes. "I'm sorry."

A ragged breath left me. For the first time in a long time I felt completely at lost. "I don't understand Jack. You like me." He took a step towards me, but I took one back. "You do." I insisted, biting down the hysteria. "You wouldn't have kissed me like that if you didn't feel something for me."

Jack nodded, but the look of regret on his face seemed to be permanent one. "I do, you are right. But I'm sorry about that Taylor. I shouldn't have kissed you. I shouldn't have lead you on."

"Lead me on?" I repeated in disbelieve.

"Taylor," My named sounded more like a plea, but I couldn't bring myself to look at him. He didn't get to finished whatever he was going to say, thankfully, as Erica took the stage on that moment. "Just give me a chance to explain." He whispered.

I wanted to scream at him, to punch him, but I didn't. I needed answers much more than I did retribution, so I nodded, and kept my head held high. "As soon as Erica is done." I turned to the stage on that moment, but I heard him sighed with relief.

The DJ cut the music then, from her place at the stage, microphone in hand, Erica watched over the student body. There was a bright smile on her face, but I couldn't help but feel apprehension. I prayed that whatever she intended to do had nothing to with with me.

"Are you all enjoying yourself?" Erica asked, grinning when the crowd shouted cheers at her. "As y'all know, this dance was a very important one my committee put together," She said once the crowd calmed down a bit. "We have to fight a lot to even have it!" She said, enjoying immensely when the students shouted _boos_ around. "Know right? But what you guys don't know, is that I had a very especial reason to have this dance. Other than having a good time that is." She paused dramatically then, feeding off the suspense. "This dance is not just a fall dance. This is a Welcome Home Party!" Everyone looked around at each other in confusing, myself included. I shared a look with Jack then, and for a moment I allowed myself to feel for him once more. "Now I'm sure you are wondering just who we are welcoming back." She paused given her classmates the chance to shout out '_Yes_'. "Tonight we are welcoming back someone who used to be – and still is – a big part of Seaford High. She was Cheer Squad Captain, Start Player and Couch of the Gymnastic Team, On screen reporter of our school news – "

I don't know why I looked at Jack then. Maybe I felt him tensing besides me, maybe it was just curiosity, hoping he knew who Erica was speaking about, but a quick peek at my date and I was shocked. Jack was pale, his eyes wide as they roamed around the gymnasium searching for someone he hadn't yet found. They were alight with something that might have been desperation or hope, and I was swept away by his strong reaction. Without thinking, I took his hand on mine. It was ice cold.

"Jack, are you okay?" But he wasn't listening to me, his eyes went back to Erica, willing her to finish speaking and confirmed what he desperately needed to hear.

She did. " – One term Body Student President, The one, the only: KIM CRAWFORD!" Erica pointed to the back of the room, right behind us, and we all turned just in time to see two girls from the dance committee, opening the double doors.

I only got a quick, fleeting look at Kim Crawford: Small in stature, with glossy blonde hair curled around her face. She was wearing a blue dress that clung to subtle curves. I had a brief second to take all that in, then the crowd of students rushed forward, sealing her away from my view.

A sharp sudden pain on my hand force me to look at Jack. He was squeezing my hand so tightly, it was turning purple, but I don't think he noticed that. His gaze, like mine had been mere seconds before, were on the crowd of students chanting Kim's name and throwing questions at the new comer.

"You are hurting my hand." I said, but Jack didn't seemed to heard me. I tried to tug my hand away in vain, so I had to resort to kicking him in order to get free. "You are hurting my hand," I repeated more forcefully, managing to get his attention this time around.

He looked a little lost, a little dazed, and my heart broke on that moment. "I'm sorry." Jack said, letting go of my hand. "I didn't meant to hurt you." I didn't say anything. Wasn't even sure if he was speaking only about my hand. "I'm sorry." He repeated.

I shrugged. At that moment the only things I had left was my pride and my dignity. "The 'K' on the bracelet stands for Kim, doesn't it?" I asked. Maybe I was a glutton for punishment, but I needed to heard him say it.

"Yes. Taylor," He said turning completely towards me, his hand cupping my chin, forcing me to look into his eyes. "She was gone, she moved to Japan. I didn't know she was coming back."

Unsure whether he was explaining that to me or himself I nodded but didn't reply. I've seen the truth it seemed, before he did. "She is here now." He nodded at me, and I shifted my eyes away from his dark gaze because the last thing I wanted to see was his happiness at that.

Jack's hand dropped away from my face, and I was sure he would have stepped back if Erica's voice hadn't cut through the throng of people at that moment. "Make way everyone, I think we all know who Kim is just dying to see!" There was some laughs at that, but they part way and I got another looked at the girl, this time, as she made her way towards Jack and myself. Erica tugging at her hand, both dragging her as well as leading her.

Kim was beautiful. I could have hated her just for that. But I only allowed myself to look at her for a brief moment before I shifted my gaze to Erica. Her skin glowed, and the smiled on her face was positively terrifying. They two of them stopped in front of us in what seemed forever and no time at all. One look at Jack, and Kim's smiled disappeared, while Erica's only widened.

That's when I finally saw Erica's endgame.

No, I wasn't the unfortunate soul she had been after. I had been just a pawn after all. Kim had been Erica's target all along.

"Kim." Jack said. The boy looked so guilty then, I had to restrained the urge to laugh. I could hurt him now. I realized with sudden clarity. I could make Jack feel as I was feeling: Hurt, humiliated, foolish.

"Now Kim, I'm sure you two have lot to discuss." Erica said before Kim could reply to Jack's greeting. "So we would let you alone in a bit. This is Taylor." She said, an evil glint in her eyes. "She is Jack's girlfriend."

If I had not been looking for it, I might have missed the pain those words caused Kim. They flashed in her eyes for a barely second, then it was gone.

"Nice to met you, Taylor." She said, and I was suddenly jealous of how musical her voice sounded. She probably was something spectacular when she sings.

I took her hand in mine, "Pleasure is all mine." I could lie like the best of them, but I wasn't cruel enough, vindictive enough, to play Erica's game. "I'm afraid though that Erica got it wrong."

"Excuse me?" Two both asked. One confused, one furious.

I grinned at the two of them. "I'm not Jack's girlfriend. Only a stand in. His girlfriend, I'm sure you know her Kim," I say with a laugh, realization settling in too late for me. Jack looked at me in confusion, but I was ignoring him. "She is three feet height, and an excellent dancer. She goes by Princess Crawford." Her shoulders relax, then Kim laughed. "I promised her I would keep him out of trouble for the night."

Kim looked directly at Jack now, her brown eyes as wistful as I was sure mine had been early this evening. "Do you mind if I take over guard duty?" She asked me, but her gaze remained pinned to Jack.

"He is all yours." I said, feeling my heart break once more.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

AN(2): Thank you so much for reading. Questions, suggestions, opinions are more than welcome. If you want to contact me, feel free to do so. I always enjoy discussing Kickin' It, and KICK as well as plenty of other fandoms.

I truly hope you enjoy this chapter. Kim is finally back on Seaford and things will not be the same from now on! Don't forget to let me know what you thought of this.

Until next week,

**LadyGuilt **


	4. The Problem With Jack

**Disclaimer**: Kickin' It does not belong to me. I'm not affiliated with Disney Channel XD, It's A Laugh Production, Poor Soul Production or the actors who portray the characters. No money was gained on the making and/or distribution of this story. Characters, places and events are completely fictional. Any similarity with reality is completely coincidental.

**Key Episodes**: Wasabi Warriors, Wax on Wax off, Slip down Memory Lane, Wazombie Warriors, Kickin' It on Our Own, Jack Stands Alone, Two Dates and a Funeral, Fawlty Temple, Wasabi Forever, Nerd With a Cape, Invasion of the Ghost Pirates.

**AN**: I honestly cannot get over all the support I have received with this story. Thank you. The feedback, the favorites, the follows, the PM it all means the world to me. So once more, thank you!

This chapter has not been beta read. English is not my first language, so I apologize for all mistakes in spelling and grammar. I'm currently in the market for a Beta Reader, so if anyone is interested, don't hesitate to contact me.

For those of you who were wondering about Jack explaining to Kim about Taylor, that will be address in the next chapter. Promise I won't let loose ends.

Without further interruption, Read, Enjoy and don't forget to review!

~o~

* * *

**The Problem With Jack**

_Chapter Four: The Problem With Jack_

~o~

* * *

_~o~_

As it turned out I _was_ a masochist, because I didn't leave the dance. Deciding instead to stay and watch with a heavy heart as Jack and Kim reconnected. Maybe I just needed to see for myself that I made the right choice. Had I care less about Jack, I probably would have followed Erica's lead and claim to be his girlfriend just to destroy whatever happiness his reunion with Kim would have been.

But I did care about him still, and that was the problem.

Why hadn't anyone told me just how much it hurt to love someone that loves someone else? How hard is was to let go of something that never belonged to me to begin with?

"Are you okay?" Turning my head to the side I saw Grace. She was offering me a can of Pepsi, and though I didn't feel like drinking anything, I took it.

"I'm hardly the first girl to ever got a broken heart." I said, opening the drink.

Grace looked at me for a moment, before shifting her gaze to the dance floor where Kim and Jack were wrapped around each other, half swaying to the music, half standing still. "True. But it still hurts." She rubbed my arm comfortingly, and I had to swallowed a sigh.

I followed her gaze, feeling the sting of tears behind my eyes. How many times can a heart already broken, break? "They look good together." I murmured, and as much as that stung, it was also the truth. Had we looked that good together when we dance earlier? I doubted it. Seemed like a life time ago when it was just Jack and myself on the dancer floor. When we kissed. Might as well be. "Did you know she was coming?" Unable to watch them for much longer, I turned towards Grace.

She shook her head quickly. "I didn't. Hell, I don't know how Erica knew, but even her friends – Milton, Jack and Jerry – didn't know. They were caught by surprised as well, everyone could tell."

I took a sip of the Pepsi, my thoughts flying faster than I would get them. "You were right about Erica playing games. All this, the dance, holding the girls from asking Jack, getting me to asked him, it was all one big set up. She wanted Kim to see him with someone else. Why?"

Grace chewed on her bottom lip, obviously debating whether to tell me or not. Finally, she sighed. "They weren't always together. Jack and Kim. And they liked other people, and I know that at least once they dated someone else, each of them. But you could tell, from the moment they met that they were it for each other. It was frustrating, as Kim's friend, watching them dance around each other, knowing that they wanted one another and do nothing about it."

"That's what you said he was off limits for three years." Again, too late every part of the puzzled fell into place.

Grace nodded, squeezing my arm. "Even before they got together we knew it was pointless. Everyone else was just a distraction. Then one day they were together and that was it. We pretty much expected them to be together forever. You know, that weird couple who marries right out of high school and for some strange twisted of fate actually makes it work. Then, one day they were just gone."

Engrossed by the story, my brows pulled together. "Gone?" For the moment I could ignore the fact that we were speaking about the boy I was in love with.

"Yes. All of them were gone, not just Kim and Jack but their whole gang. Kim moved to Japan, to attend some fancy karate school. Jerry was in some weird country, doing a study on monkeys, I think. He used to work for Seaford Animal Park. Milton and Jack got some fancy scholarship in Washington.

Jerry was the first to come back. The Animal Park cut the founding for the research. They had to let go of some of their staff, and he got fired then. A few months later, before this school year started, Jack and Milton returned. Claimed they wouldn't get used to the fancy school over them." She shrugged, "Might be true. Not the first time Milton gets a scholarship then decides to come back." I could tell it paid off, to Grace's mind, to keep abreast of all school gossip.

"But Kim didn't."

She shook her head. "She didn't. For all I knew, she was really happy there, so this might be just a visit. Maybe she isn't moving back." I knew she was saying that for my benefit, trying to make me feel better. I didn't have the heart to tell her it didn't matter if Kim was staying or not. Jack and I would never happened.

I had too much pride and Jack, well, he felt too much for Kim.

Jack regretted what happened between us before he knew she was back. No, I shook my head, closing my eyes tightly as the pain came swift and sharp. We would have never worked out. With or without Kim being back.

The problem with Jack was that he was deeply, completely, irrevocably in love with Kim. He never accepted that Kim was gone. He lied to himself, maybe hoping that one day he might stop loving her. Maybe he even hoped he could love me at some point, or he was simply glad to be attract to me, because it gave him hope he would want someone else besides Kim. But when it came down to it, Jack never moved far from her. He spent time with her sister, who looked a lot like Kim I knew now. He wore the bracelet that marked him as hers. Jack never accepted that Kim was gone. He had simply been waiting for her to come back home, back to him.

And she did.

~o~

* * *

~o~

Grace went back to her date, and I was glad to be left alone. Or as alone as I could be in a gym filled with students. Thankfully, Jack and Kim had decided to leave, so I didn't have to watch them anymore. Though since my date was gone, now I was facing the problem of how to get back home.

Erica had been right about one thing, this wasn't a night I would forget any time soon.

I had to swallowed my pride and call my mother, but again, that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I kinda need my mom's hugs right now. My mom, and lots of ice cream. Hopefully I could pass out in a sugar comma and would stop hurting for a little while.

Despite the coldness of the night, I decided to wait for my mother outside. Ignoring the couples sneaking around the darkness, I willed my mom to hurry up.

Unfortunately, she wasn't fast enough. I heard the quick 'click, click' on the floor, and I recognized the sound as belonging to high heels. I turned to face the new comer and my heart sank a little when I saw it was Erica. She was furious.

"What were you playing at?" She barked at me, her dark eyes alive with fire.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"The little scene inside with Kim. Did you realized what you have done?"

"Stopping you from making her believe Jack was with someone when he wasn't?"

"Don't get cute." She was practically snarling at me. "I hope you realized that you lost him." she snapped her fingers. "Gone. Whatever you two might have had it's history now."

"Pretending to be Jack's girlfriend wasn't going to change that, Erica. He is in love with her." It puzzled me that she thought things might have turned differently. Didn't she saw what I had seen?

Obviously not, because she snorted. "You are a fool. Kim doesn't deserved him, but you didn't even try to fight for him. Just handled him to her, with a bow on top."

"Doesn't matter if she deserves him or not, it's her who he wants. I'm not about to stay where I'm not wanted, Erica. No self respecting woman, would."

"You are a fool." She repeated, the look she gave me was colder than the night air. "I misjudge you Taylor. I thought I saw something in you, but obviously I was mistaken."

"Why? Because I wouldn't play your game? Tell me something Erica. The way you spoke about her made me believe she was but your dearest friend, why do you want to hurt Kim so badly?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." She looked, and sounded, offended, but her eyes told another story. "Kim is my friend."

"Let's agree to be honest, Erica. There is no point in lying." I've never been one to avoid confrontations and by God, it felt great to have a target for my pain, my anger. "You said it yourself, you knew Kim was coming back, so you made a dance. A school event to make sure there was plenty of spectators. You came to me, pretending to be doing me a favor and got all the girls in school to back off of Jack. You knew he felt something for me, however pale it was compared to what he feels for her, he felt strongly enough that you expected him to say yes. You expected us to be together. The only thing you wanted all along was for Kim to see him with me. For her to believed that Jack moved on, stopped loving her."

Erica's face was pale, shocked that I had figured out her plan, that I dared to confront her about it. "You think you are so smart. That you figured everything out." She hissed at me. It probably didn't say much about me that I was glad to see her crack.

"It's you who thought you got it all figured out. But you didn't. You miscalculated Erica, because Jack hadn't moved on," The words, even by my own mouth, were like a knife piercing my heart. But it was the only weapon I had left. "He never stopped loving her, and I even if I had lied and claiming Kim's place, all she had to do was say one word and he would have gone to her." Her hands were shaking with rage, but I had seen two figures coming up behind her, then stopped in shock at our words. For them, as much as for myself, I pushed Erica again. "So, why? Why do it, Erica?"

"Because they didn't play along." She said through gritted teeth. "They thought they were smarter than me, that they could humiliated me in front of everyone. That I would just take it and do nothing about it." She laughed then, and the sound sent shivers down my spine. "I never forgive an offense Taylor. I waited a long time to get back at them. That's something that you should remember."

"How sick are you?"

I almost laughed when Erica's face went paper white. She turned around quickly, her eyes opening wide in surprise and horror when she saw both Jack and Kim standing behind her. "Kim, I can explain."

"Save it," Kim said in a hard tone. She didn't seemed hurt, I assumed she hadn't considered Erica a friend. Jack was holding Kim's hand, he was glaring at Erica as well. Violence shimmered on his eyes. In that moment, I made a silent vow to never be on the receiving end of that glare. It was a thousand times more terrifying than Erica would ever be. "Just do yourself a favor Erica, and stay away from us. You don't want us for enemies. So walk away while you can."

It didn't take a genius to figure out why Kim had been the only one who had managed to keep Erica in check. The slim blonde might be tiny, but she was as scary as an amazon. Whether Erica heed the warning or not, I know for sure that I didn't want her for enemy.

Erica sniffed, and turned wounded eyes in my direction. "I will not forget this," it was a threat as well as a promise, but I found that I didn't care either way.

"Good, maybe next time you'll think twice before trying to play with people like they were your personal live action chess game." Meeting her glare with one of my own, I kept my gaze trained on Erica until she back down and left, defeated for the moment.

"Thank you." Caught by surprised by Jack's voice, I tilted my face to look at him.

"For what?" I asked in a soft tone. Now that Erica was gone, the fight left me completely. I was feeling emotionally drained.

"For making her admit what she did." He paused, chewing on his lower lip like he wanted to say something more but didn't know how.

When I saw him sending Kim a fleeting look, I was afraid that he might ask her to give us some privacy. The last thing I could handle was being alone with him, hearing another apology. Thankfully, my mother's BMW pulled right besides me at that moment. "Don't mention it." I said in reply to Jack. I opened the door of the car, but didn't get inside, turning towards them once more. "I'm glad I met you Kim." I lied. "You two looked great together." That was the truth, and as much as I could stand. Giving them a smile, I got into my mother's car.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" She asked me, her voice filled with cornered.

I kept quite until we were out of the school ground, then I let tears come. "No, mom, I'm not."

~o~

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

_AN(2): _If you made it this far, thank you! Questions, comments, suggestion are all welcome. If anyone wants to contact me, you can do it here though review or sending me a PM. On twitter? My UN is **iLadyGuilt**. My livejournal is under _LadyGuilt_ as well.

Once more I want to Thank everyone for the support you have given this story and myself. I truly have no words to express just how much this means.

Next chapter will be up next week and it will be the last for this story. Hope to see you all then,

LadyGuilt.


	5. The Prodigal Daughter

**Disclaimer**: I'm not affiliated with Disney Channel XD, It's a Laugh Production, Poor Soul Production or the actors who bring life to the characters. No money was made on the writing and/or distribution of this story. All characters, places and events are completely fictional. Any resemblance to a real life person, event or place is completely coincidental.

**AN**: Has it already been five weeks? Time does fly. I can't thank everyone enough for all the support I have gotten throughout this story. Thank you for the favorites, the follows, the feedbacks, the PMs. I have no words, really, to express just how much it means to me.

I really had a blast writing this story, and I'm glad all of you had enjoyed it as well. This is the last chapter, I'm kind of sad to finally let go of this story, but at the same time, I'm looking forward to working in new projects.

Once again, thanks for everything. I truly hope you all like this chapter, most of all, hope I managed to make justice to the story.

Without further ado, read, enjoy and don't forget to let me know what you thought of it!

~o~

* * *

**The Problem With Jack**

_Chapter Five: The Prodigal Daughter_

~0~

* * *

~o~

Growing up, my mother used to tell me pride would be my downfall. Maybe she was right, but for the time being pride was what got me through the rough times.

The night of the dance, I cried myself to sleep. The second night was better, but it was thanks to my mother and the retail therapy we did. Amazing what Victoria's Secret underwear will do for a girl's mood. But I knew I wouldn't avoid Jack forever, and more importantly, I still needed my job at the Wasabi Warrior Academy.

Three days after Kim's returned to Seaford, I went back to work.

I wanted to say that Kim's presence made no difference, that everything was as I remembered it, but that wouldn't be right. The truth was that watching the boys with her made me wonder how I didn't realized how vital she was to them all, not just to Jack. Even Rudy was beaming with happiness, like his only daughter had finally came home. I supposed in a way, she had.

It hurt a little to realized that as close as I thought we are were, I never was in fact, one of them. Not in the way Kim was. But then, I was just the smoothie girl, Kim was a warrior.

To distract myself I threw all of my concentration into my work. Worked in a recipe I had been trying to get right, and tested it on some brave kids who were waiting for their lesson to start. Busy hands, I told myself, busy mind. Worked for awhile at any rate.

"We are celebrating today!" Shouted Rudy from the top floor, claiming everyone's attention as he looked down at us from the small balcony. Kim, coming from his office, was standing behind him. "A missing part of our family had finally came home." He motioned Kim forward, and those who knew her cheered and chanted her name. Playing along, Kim vowed. "Yes, Yes, we are all happy to have another warrior back. Starting next week, we will welcome Kim, not just as a warrior of this Dojo and as friend but as a sensei!" There was pride on Rudy's voice, as if Kim's talent in Karate were due to him alone. This time, claps accompanied the cheers. "Schedules will be up soon. Be sure to sign up to take lessons from an Alumni of Otai Academy."

Keeping an arm around Kim's shoulder the two of them walked the stairs and came to stand in front of the smoothie bar. "To celebrate," Rudy shouted once more, "Free Smoothies for everyone!" Small of me maybe, but I was glad to see that announcement got more cheers than the Kim's news. "And by everyone," Rudy say in a normal voice turning towards me, "Just me and the boys." He winked and walked away.

I couldn't help but chuckled. Rudy was unique.

Kim didn't follow Rudy. She took a stool and sat down. Her brown eyes were studying me curiously, but she didn't say anything. "So, what can I get you?" I asked her, hoping the awkwardness of the situation would pass quickly. Or that she would leave once she got her free smoothie.

But she didn't order a smoothie. "Jack told me everything."

"Oh." I didn't look at her, nor did I have an idea what was the right response to that. It wasn't like I had done anything wrong. I didn't know about her, though I could admit now that I missed all the clues. Then, there was the fact that even if I had known about her relationship with Jack, the two of them were not a couple any longer. Still, I couldn't help but feel bad. Like I had been the other woman. Maybe I was. "Do you want me to go?" it occurred to me that the whole thing was as awkward for her as it was for me. If Jack truly told her everything, had he told her about his flirting? About the kiss? I might have kissed him first, but he had returned the kiss. If briefly.

Kim shook her head, but she was still looking at me intently. "Jack and I," she started, and I couldn't help but find her voice appealing. "We have been through a lot together, Taylor. I don't think I can explain what we are to each other. Whether we are together as a couple or not, we are always going to be part of each other's lives. Even if that means being friends and nothing more." She paused, like the words were costing her more than she was letting on. "I could really use that smoothie now."

"Oh sure." Since she didn't order anything in particular, I made her Jack's favorite. It helped somewhat to keep busy, so I didn't have to look at her as she spoke.

"He told me he had feelings for you. That you lied to spare me, but you two had gone to the dance together as more than friends."

My hands were shaking as I pulled them away from the blender. "Why would he do that?"

"There is no secrets between us."

Again, I didn't know what else to say except, "Oh."

She took that as her cue to continued. "So I asked him if he wanted to try being with you. I promised not to get on your way."

"Would you have done that?" I turned the blender off, and tilted my head towards her.

Kim's gaze met my eyes head on. "I would. I love him. Had he wanted to be with you, I wouldn't have tried anything to change his mind, to sabotage his relationship with you."

I didn't need to hear the words to know the truth, but still somethings needed to be said. "But he choose you."

Her gaze gentled. Maybe she understood what it meant for me. Sympathy shimmered in her eyes. It was hard to swallow, but I did. At least it wasn't pity. I'm pretty sure I would have lost it had she pitied me. "He did. He swears it had nothing to do with me being back, that was just... peculiar timing."

Since she was being honest, it was only fair I was too. Even when it burned. "He did. When we – " I had to stop, clear my throat. "Before Erica made a show of you being back. He told me he was sorry, that he lead me on. He choose you then, Kim. Before he knew."

Kim nodded at me, but I couldn't watch her anymore. Turning once more to the blender, I poured her drink on a glass. "I guess that's what it comes down to. We keep choosing each other. We always will."

I had to take a deep breath, but my hands were steady as I gave Kim her drink. "I hope you know how lucky you are."

"I do. I didn't came back expecting to get back with him. Wishing, hoping, yes, but I don't take Jack for granted."

Looking into her eyes, knowing she was speaking her absolute truth, I couldn't help but sighed, "He is lucky, too."

She wrapped her fingers around the drink, but didn't reply right away. "To answer your question: No, I don't want you to go. You are Jack's friend. And Jerry's and Milton's. Even Rudy think the world of you. I know right now is not a good time, and it might be a long time before you can be near me without wanting to stab me in the eye with a pencil, but I hope that we can be friends too."

Had that words came from someone else I might have been furious. I might have slapped her silly. But I recognized the kind of woman Kim was. I understood it wasn't an empty gesture, that she actually meant it. I absolutely hated the fact that she made me like her. "Not going to be any time soon." I told her, "But maybe someday, yeah, I can see us being friends."

The smile she gave me was brilliant, turning her face from pretty to stunningly beautiful. "Thank you."

Since she made the first try, the last thing I could do was met her half way. "So, what's the deal with Erica?"

Kim's eyes hardened a little and she shook her head in exasperation. "Erica is a nutcase. I hope you two aren't friends. I can guarantee you she won't be thinking of you as a friend after last night."

I waved that away. "Friends we are not. Nor we ever were."

"Good." She said, approvingly. "Erica tried to frame Frank from stealing a turtle. Principal Funderburk – I'm not sure if you met him, the boys tell me he is no longer the principal – was extremely fond of it. Erica manipulated me, hoping to get Frank expelled from school."

"Why would she do that? I mean, I have seen Frank, he is a pest at best, but I don't see why she would single him out."

Again, Kim shook her head. "He kept messing up the events she put together. A dance. She almost ruined his life because she wanted to have a perfect dance." There was no denying the disgust on her voice. "Jack was the only one who believed him when Frank said he was innocent. He – Jack – proved that. I wasn't satisfied with that, so I tricked her into admitting what she did in front of everyone."

Was it a wonder I loved Jack? He would defend his enemy, just because on that moment he was innocent. "Did she got the dance in the end?"

"Yes." Now Kim sounded annoyed. "I even managed to keep Frank occupied and away from it, too."

"And yet, she still wanted revenged." Kim was right, Erica _was_ a nutcase. "Here is something I don't understand. How did she knew you were coming when they boys didn't?"

"My mom. I wanted to surprised the boys. But she told Erica's mother, who then went and told Erica. Since she was the only one who knew, she took the chance to get back at Jack and myself. Believe me I was as surprised as anyone. I came home hoping to go by the dojo, only to find my mother already had my dress, and a limo waiting to take me to dance where everyone was waiting for me."

"Surprised indeed."

Kim smiled. "You were right about her miscalculating. But it wasn't about Jack's feelings or about me. I think she got us pretty much spot on. I wouldn't have said anything to Jack if I thought he was happy with someone else. And Jack wouldn't have left you if he had made any promises to you. It's not our nature, which she knew. But she did miscalculated with you. Erica though you were like her. She thought you would cling to Jack, either because you wanted him with you or to hurt him for not returning your feelings. You didn't."

I shrugged. What would I say to that really? "I thought about it." I confessed. "I was hurt. Because I knew he had feelings for me but in the end it wasn't enough. Don't think I understood completely why he was holding himself away from me. Not until I saw you. But I was hurt. I love him." Perhaps it was a mistake telling her, but I wanted Kim to know she wasn't the only who loved Jack. "But that's the thing isn't it? In the end I could not hurt him because I love him. I want him happy, even when happy is not with me."

"I understand that." Yes, Kim and I understood each other. "Thank you." She stood up, keeping her hand over her untouched drink. "Taylor, be careful will you?" She asked me, the was concerned for me in her eyes. It was disconcerting. "Erica is a nutcase. Chances are she will blame you for last night's fiasco and most likely she will try to get back at you."

I nodded, "Don't worry about me, Kim. I have dealt with her type before. I'm pretty close to being a nutcase myself." That wasn't a joke, but Kim laughed all the same.

"Just take care. Let me know if you ever need me." She walked away then, and I was glad to see her gone.

Everything was about to change now that Kim was back. Not only in the dojo, or my relationship with Jack. I knew Kim would take back everything that was rightfully hers: the cheer squad, the gymnastic team. Erica would be less than pleased about that. Her free reign over Seaford High was over, and I knew that she would blame me for that. For not doing as she asked, for not playing her game.

Yet, I wasn't scare or apprehensive about that. If anything, I was waiting for Erica to try and get back at me. Taking her down would be quite fun for one thing. Too long had she been allowed to terrified everyone else, and I truly resented the fact that she had tried to use me, then had the bad taste to underestimate me.

I didn't have to wait long. Half way through my shift I got a text from Grace: _Not sure what happened last night, but Erica wants blood. Yours. Be careful, T. She is out to get you_. My reply was short and to the point: **Let her try**.

I found I was actually looking forward to it. As long as I was busy with Erica, I wouldn't have to look at Kim and Jack falling for each other all over again. Choosing each other time after time.

~0~

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

_AN(2):_ And so we reached the end. I know a lot of people wanted me to write a chapter with the Point of View of Jack and/or Kim, but I honestly couldn't make it work into the story, as it would break the flow of it. Though the main point was all about Jack and Kim's relationship, the tale was being told by Taylor, and it seems only right that only her told it.

Maybe later I can write a companion piece of this story, from another's point of view. Think that would be very interesting and can filled some gaps. We'll see.

For those who are wondering, Taylor will be just fine. She eventually falls in love with someone else, but that's another story, for another time.

Questions, suggestions, comments are all welcome. I'm always enjoy hearing from all of you. For those who are on twitter my UN: iLadyGuilt. Livejournal: LadyGuilt.

Once more thank you for taking this journey with me, until next time!

**LadyGuilt**


End file.
